Virtus
by Bananas102
Summary: Davidus, from an old civilization of Latin, didn't really mean to possess Sam...it just sort of..happened.
1. Chapter 1

For once, it didn't happen directly before, after, or during a hunt.

Nope. Out of the blue.

Which was surprising and irritating at the same time.

Considering this was the first time off they'd had in quite a while.

Dean was furious, as to be expected.

But Davidus would not be touched.

Considering Sam was his mouthpiece.

* * *

Sam and Dean had been driving and suddenly, a purple light was hoving in the air in their motel room, buzzing around. Dean grabbed his gun. "What the hell?"

Sam exhaled sharply, his fingers reaching toward the shotgun on the bed.

The purple orb thing suddenly dashed at Sam at full speed and rammed itself into him. Like, _into _him.

Sam's face went to confusion and a bit of pain, to relaxed and emotionless.

'Sam' stood up.

He looked down at his hands and arms.

"Proin tincidunt ut corpus etiam," he said.

Dean frowned. "What?! Sam? You in there?"

'Sam' looked at Dean in confusion. "Quid est?"

Dean snorted, but his eyes betrayed his fear. "Christo," he said.

'Sam' perked up. "Scitis de Cristo?"

Dean's mouth dropped open. "Oh my God, you're speaking Latin."

Dean knew whatever it was, it wasn't a demon. He actually seemed pretty harmless, except, you know, he was wearing his brother.

He didn't put the gun down, but he pulled up Google Translate. Ugh, 'course the Latin nerd would be the possessed one.

He put the setting to 'english to latin' and started typing, then turned the screen towards 'Sam'.

'Sam' cocked his head and approached the screen.

On one side it read: _Who are you? _and on the other...some language he didn't know.

"Davidus nomen meum," 'Sam' told him.

Dean raised an eyebrow, then switch the thing to voice. The computer pinged, then said in English, "My name is Davidus."

"That's a start," Dean murmured.

* * *

Davidus found this man odd and he had some sort of unparalleled control over the silver object that made noise.

The man would speak in his language and the object would tell Davidus what he was saying.

The man's name was Dean. And Davidus was inside his brother.

Davidus felt bad, yes, but he had needed a body and only this one's size would sustain his energy.

Dean said something and Davidus cast his gaze to the object.

"Is my brother still there?" The object asked him.

"Yes," Davidus replied, though he wasn't entirely sure.

He hoped this...brother was still there. Davidus was not one to be murderous.

Dean seemed satisfied with his answer.

Davidus searched the body for anything that wasn't him. Soon, he found another mind, stretched and pinned against the back of the body. The brother.

"Can I speak with him?" asked the object. Davidus nodded and started pulling down the pins holding the brother in place. The brother slid down and into the space Davidus provided him with.

The brother was nervous, uncertain.

Davidus tried squeezing himself far, far back, though he still took up a lot of room, the brother would have control for a bit.

* * *

Sam inhaled sharply, blinking and looking around wildly.

"Sam?"

Sam nodded.

"Y-Yeah."

Pause.

"Dean, what the hell?"

"Yeah, I know. What is he?"

Sam concentrated, struggling to keep control, even though Davidus was trying to stay back, his energy was massive.

He exhaled, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Dean."

"What?"

"I-I think he's Italic."

"...Which means...?"

"He's part of the oldest civilizations in history."


	2. Chapter 2

"He's Italic? What does that mean?"

Sam was wincing and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dean watched him for a moment. "Sam?" he asked hesitantly.

"Non sum Sam."

The computer stirred to life at the sound of Latin.

It pinged. "I am not Sam," it said in it's mechanical voice.

Dean sighed.

"Okay, look, Davidus, why can't you just leave Sam?"

Davidus looked at the laptop.

It repeated the message.

Davidus sighed. "Non relinquam. Si autem facio: et mea non vult mori deplete una parte effectus potest illata fratre. Proximus eram, cum irem in eo."

Dean blinked. "I can't leave. If I did, I would die, along with side affects inflicted on your brother. I was nearly dead when I went inside him."

Dean's gaze hardened. "What do you mean, side effects?"

Davidus swallowed hard at Dean's tone, and his eyes widened even more when the laptop translated.

"Nescio. Relictis corpus molesti non communiter, sed et propter nos, quia recte factum esse."

"I don't know. Leaving his body in general will cause no harm to him but it must be done correctly, for both our sakes."

Dean bit back a retort.

"And what would that way be?"

Davidus opened his mouth to speak after he heard, but there was a crash and a man burst through the door.

"Davidus," he sneered. Davidus swallowed.

* * *

Dean moved to put himself between the two, but Davidus put his hand up, stopping him. Both of the men walked until they were about three feet from each other.

The man wasn't as tall as Davidus, but he was fit. Davidus thanked the gods Sam was too.

"Video superfuit," the man said, looking Davidus up and down.

"Ego plus quam cogitare de Cecilius."

The computer pinged.

"I see you have survived."

Ping.

"I'm made of more than you think Cecilius."

Dean frowned. Cecelius grabbed the laptop and tossed it across the room. Sam wasn't gonna be happy about that.

"Quae petitio tua?" Davidus asked in a low voice, obviously not friendly.

"Uos ego cum audissem, gratam tibi persolvit Cras rhoncus ipsum," Celicius said.

"Quaestionem nobis nescio. Sed quaeso, simul possumus?" Davidus pleaded.

"Vis dare operam est? Fine. Ego autem dico vobis, nisi vobis loquar aut spectare oportet," Cecilius spat.

Davidus looked hurt then, posture stiff. He nodded mutely and Cecilus walked to the corner of the room, smoldering in silence.

Dean retrieved the laptop, which was still working.

He opened it. "Davidus, who is he?"

Davidus waited for the computer to speak, even though he guessed what the question would be.

"Et frater meus," Davidus murmured.

Dean heard the sadness in those three words.

The computer pinged.

"He's my brother."


End file.
